1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to hunting stands and platforms, and more particularly to a portable hunting stand foldable from a collapsed transporting position to an erected position for attachment to a vertically extending object.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Folding hunting stands are known in the art. There are several patents which disclose folding hunting stands attachable to poles or trees.
Moore, U.S. Pat. No. 3,392,802 discloses a folding tree seat having a horizontal support arm with a seat at one end and a bight or forked portion at the other end engageable with a tree trunk. A pivotally connected prop assembly having foot rests extends downwardly from the support arm to also abut the tree trunk. A chain is looped around the tree trunk and selected links are received in slots in the support arm. The seat is not movable relative to the support arm, nor is it horizontally adjustable relative to the ground.
Ussery, U.S. Pat. No. 3,513,940 discloses a collapsible seat or platform with a support panel having a tree embracing notch at one end and a tree encircling chain for clamping the panel to a tree. The seat includes a pair of legs pivotally engaged with the forward portion of the panel for downward and rearward extension into engagement with the tree and a footrest extending from the lower portion of the legs. The seat is not movable relative to the support panel.
Southard, U.S. Pat. No. 3,871,482 discloses a light-weight, portable platform and seat assembly for carrying on a persons back. The device comprises a base including a rigid platform, a folding seat mounted upon the base, and a chain to encompass a tree and have the ends attached to the seat. The seat is a foldable type supported by legs collapsible into a generally flattened condition enabling the hunter to use the entire platform for standing room.
Leggett, U.S. Pat. No. 4,236,602 discloses a tree stand and seat pivotally connected to a vertical frame. The seat and stand pivot vertically for storage and carrying means are provided for adjusting the pitch of the seat. The pivoting of the stand is limited by cables which support most of the weight. Automobile seat belts and buckles attached to the frame permit attachment of the device to a tree. Carrying straps are attached to the bottom of the stand so that the device may be carried on ones back.
Venard, U.S. Pat. No. 1,712,974 discloses a contractor's equipment bracket having a top arm, an upright leg pivoted thereon, and support engaging toes on each of the parts. A chain wraps around the support and is connected to the top arm. The leg has upper and lower stirrups for supporting an applicable equipment part. The device has no seat.
The prior art in general, and these patents in particular, do not disclose the portable hunting stand foldable from a collapsed shoulder sling transporting position to an erected position for attachment to a vertically extending object and having the novel features described below.